powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers GSA
Power Rangers GSA is a two part season that ties up the loose ends of Super Ninja Steel and sets up the events of SPD. GSA is based off the 4th and 5th Sentai, Denziman and Sun Vulcan. It follows the adventures of Juniors and Seniors in the suburbs of Forge Bend, one of the many suburbs of Metroburg (Swellview, Hidden view). The core members are affiliated with the GSA club in some way, headed by Madame Rosa Salir. Production After Viacom bought Saban during the run of Super Ninja Steel, production returned to US, specifically Philadelphia. Ron Wasserman (who had scored the music for Henry Danger, as well as MMPR, Zeo, Turbo, and SPD) came back to do the intros for both GSA and Galaxy Squad. Also, from Ally 21 on, the core teams suits became more like Spandex and Shogun Black closer to leather, thus being called "GSA Brave" by some. This was also the case as this season adapts 2 sentai. It also makes up for skipping Zyuohger as the rangers animal motifs are more prevalent in their suits and their morphing system. This is the first series to involve Cedar Fair since the gained the former Paramount Parks (Kings Dominion, Kings Island, Carowinds, Canada's Wonderland, CA Great America) in 2006. This would eventually help in the adaption of Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger, Coaster Force and Nitro. Plot "10 years ago, Rosa Salir discovered a diverse cave system beneath her main line town. Now, she teaches in the district she was raised and is the captian of the most diverse crew in history. They are the Power Rangers, GSA."-Narrator In these deep cave systems, Rosa discovered a table with 5 rectangles, each shining a color of the rainbow (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Pink). She continued to explore as she grew up, but never shared it with anyone. When Jark Matter set his eye on Earth, Rosa found a distress signal in the base. Being the Sponsor for Forge Bend High's GSA, she decided to call it the GSAHQ and began her quest in building her team. She started off with her techs, Ava Frasier and her best friend Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a human-like robot (Like Mack or Aiden) who was created by Ava's father based off of Disney's A-10000 Auto Animtronics after he got layed off in 2009. As time went on, the team would grow to 10 members at times. Characters GSA Rangers: Main Article: ''Denziman (GSA) ASD Rangers: ''Main Article: ''GSA Rangers Danger Rangers ''Main Article: ''Danger Rangers Show name connects to profile for that series ' 'Ally: * Ava Frasier * Elizabeth/Alpha ZXK * Madame Rosa Salir * Mr. Austin Starner * Ninja Steel Rangers * Gwen Gifro * Mavis Gifro Civilians: * Principal Gregory * Colin Dax * Phoebe Thunderman Villians: ''Main Article: ''The Shogun * Jark Matter ** Shogun Princess ** General Magnator ** Tyciel/Shogun Prinsess *** Lady Lisa (Ally 12-14) **** Indaver Ninjaman *** Indaver Clan Monsters **** V-Leauger **** Black Cross **** IO **** Skeleton King **** Jeawldaver **** Indavers **** Mettalliers **** Terraknights Arsenal Transformation Devices: * Denshi Morphers (GSA Rangers) * Shogun Battler (Shogun Black) * Gemini Power Ring * ASD Power Ring (ASD Rangers) Team weapon: * GSA Rainbow Shurikin (Shurikin Staff) Sidearms: * Gemini Blaster * Shogun Sword (Shogun Black) * Shark Sword (ASD Blue) * Eagle Sword (ASD Red) * Panther Claws (ASD Yellow) Vehicles: * 4x4 Dorado (GSA Red, GSA Pink, Gemini Rangers) * GSA cycles (GSA Green, GSA Orange, GSA Yellow) * Black Mamba Cycle->Shark Cycle (Shogun Black/ASD Blue) * Eagle Quad (ASD Red+Yellow) Zords GSA Megazord * Akela Zord * Scorpion Zord * Dragon Zord * Tiger Zord * Raven Zord ASD Megazord * Manta Zord * Bull Zord Mamba-Jay Megazord * Black Mamba Zord * Blue Jay Zord Gemini Robo (Ageolis and Charlie) Denshi Robo Special Combinations: * Ninja-Pride Ultrazord (GSA Megazord in Lion Fire Zord) ** Ninja-Pride Megazord (Preston replaces Harvey, Levi replaces Ashton) Episodes All these episodes are titled Ally, as in allies of those of the LGBT community, which the main motif of the season. Ally 1-Day of Reckoning Ally 2-Day of Fellowship Ally 3-Day of Desolation Ally 4-City of 2's Ally 5-Fiveman, Go Ally 6-Mama Mia, Say What? Ally 7-The Bride He so Desires Ally 8-Gwen and the Theater Phantom Ally 9-The Blonde in Black Ally 10-Jetman, No Gou Ally 11-Full House JAKQ Ally 12-Gimmie a Lass After Midnight Ally 13-Tides of Steel, part 1 Ally 14-Tides of Steel, Part 2 Ally 15-Ageolis and the Magic Flute Ally 16-The Biological Manifestation Ally 17-V-Leauger, The World Series Fixing Ally 18-A Halloween Homecoming Ally 19-Starner's Nighmare Ally 20-The Christmas Rosa Found Ally 21-The Big One on Our Minds Ally 22-With A Flash Ally 23-The Shadow Line Special Ally 24-The White Gemini Ally 25- Eustus the Changeman, Part 1 Ally 26-Eustus the Changeman, Part 2 Ally 27-The Devil Down Below Ally 28- The Eye of Jark Matter Ally 29-Teenagers with Attitude Ally 30-The Light in us All Ally 31-The Lass in Scarlet Ally 32-Your Son's and Daughter's Ally 33-The Wormhole to Japan, Part 1 Ally 34-The Wormhole to Japan, part 2 Ally 35-The Acts of Sisters Ally 36-Power Rangers Danger Thunder, Part 1 Ally 37-Power Rangers Danger Thunder, Part 2 Movies: Genesis: A Power Rangers Movie Notes * First team with members of the LGBTQ and Austisic groups ** Harvey is more gay than straight, but comes around to Kora *** he is also the first redhead in the Neo-Saban era *** He is also the first ranger since Casey to not have a battalizer ** James is a Gay Latino ** Ashton and Bridget are trans (the latter becoming SPD's B-squad Green) ** Eustus, Eliza, and Bridge are Autistic * First non Tokutsu crossover in Power Rangers since 1998 * First crossover that is not in an anniversary season since Clash of the Red Rangers * First team without a Blue ranger in the Core team, replaced by the first Orange ranger * first team without a metallic colored ranger since Jungle Furry * first secondary yellow ranger * first time their are two wannabe rangers in a season, with Boom being the only other known well * First time their are more female rangers than male rangers on a team for a period of time * First season where (in most episodes), there is a newsreel recapping what has instead of a cold open * First pre-Zyuranger adaption * First season to specifically have a homecoming Dance ** Ninja Steel does have a beginning of school year dance, but not defined as Homecoming ** Dino Thunder's finale has Senior Prom See Also * Himitsu Sentai Gorenger-Sentai Counterpart (Danger Rangers) See comparison page * ''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai-Sentai Coutnerpart (JAKQ Cannon, first team without a Sun Vulcan Trio color) * Battle Fever J-Sentai Counterpart (Gemini Robo, first team with an Orange Ranger) * Denshi Sentai Denziman- Sentai Coutnerpart (Core rangers, monsters) see comparison page * Tayio Sentai Sun Vulcan- Sentai Counterpart (ASD Rangers, monsters) see comparison page * [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ninpu_Sentai_Hurricaneger:_10_YEARS_AFTER Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger: 10 Years Later]''-''Sentai Counterpart (Shogun Black outfit) * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger- Sentai Counterpart (Bosses) see comparison page Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Seasons with Nickelodeon Team Ups Category:2019 Category:2020